Interactive devices, virtual assistants, artificial intelligence, and smart speakers comprise a rapidly growing area in consumer electronics. It's an area in which hardware, software, and services are expanding day by day. Each new development in hardware typically brings along with it a shortcoming in how certain users want to use the product.
For some of these types of devices, it would be convenient to keep interactive devices powered and within audible voice range, yet free up precious desktop, counter, table, or nightstand space. Users of interactive devices enjoy the benefit that is provided by the experience of interacting with the device, yet also have an increasing desire for the hardware presence to fade more into the background and existing infrastructure of the home.